


Enough to Share

by ami_ven



Series: On the Run [25]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: writerverse, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come out now, or I will be forced to take drastic action.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough to Share

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "last chance"
> 
> (These will be posted here in publication order. To read them in internal chronological order, head to the [LJ master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/360539.html).)

“Okay,” said Rodney, hands on his hips, standing at the base of a large oak-like tree. “This is your last chance. Come out now, or I will be forced to take drastic action.”

There was a giggle from somewhere above his head. “You’ll never take us alive!” called John’s voice.

“Is that so? Then, I’ll just have to eat all of these warm, delicious cookies all by myself…”

“Daddy!” squealed Ada, from the lowest tree branch, and John swung down to the ground, with their daughter clinging to his back.

Rodney caught Ada, smiling. “Well, now I’ll have to share.”

THE END


End file.
